Her Laugh
by Aerblack
Summary: A woman is sitting in a Coffee Shop when a mysterious fog and dark man come into town. She feels attracted to the man, and yet, repelled at the same time.


Her Laugh

By: Aeriel Bell

Her laugh broke the silence. Sitting there at the crowded table in the Coffee shop. She had a weird sense of humor… Whether it is about something funny, just maybe about someone's sadness, or if they hurt themselves. Some humor, right? Well, maybe if you understood her past life you would understand. That's right you heard me '_her past life_'.

* * *

><p>…The story begins one dark, cold, winter's day in the small town of Harlowton, Montana…<p>

I was sitting in the old coffee shop just off of Main Street when _he_ walked in. He had this mysterious, dark aurora about him. One that screamed '_I'm dangerous. Beware…_' Of course, the mysterious mist that just showed up not but two minutes before didn't help this _dark lord_.

I sat watching him glide to an empty table at the back in the corner of the old, shabby coffee shop. I leaned back so he wouldn't be able to see me spy on him. I was so caught up in watching this mysterious _dark lord_ that I didn't notice the waitress walk up with my order.

"Your coffee and bagel, Miss." I jumped, startled by the petite girl. I nodded politely and waited for her to walk off before going back to observing the enticing fellow.

His clothing was dated yet, modern all the same. He wore his hair slicked back, elegant-like. His posture_ screamed_ poise and grace. I was slightly stunned. Just slightly mind you…

…_A while later…_

I can't tell you how long I sat there watching him in the coffee shop. What I can tell is that I feel propelled to speak with this_ Dark Casanova_. I was watching him so intently I didn't notice him catch me staring, more like gawking, at him. I blushed fiercely and got up to leave after leaving a tip and the money in the checkbook.

The mist had let up a little during the time I spent the coffee shop. I walked with my head down and hood up. I hadn't noticed I was being followed, which probably had to do with the fact that he moved so graceful and agile.

I had this weird feeling that I was being followed but didn't turn around for fear that I would be right. So, I quickened my pace and slipped into the alleyway just to my right. I spared myself two seconds to glance over my shoulder. Sure enough I was being followed but not by just anyone, I was being followed by _him_.

My pace quicken even more… As did his. I was panicked I didn't know what to do or what he would do or what he was, if he was anything… I glanced behind to find he was gone. I let the breath I hadn't noticed I was holding release from my lungs.

When I turned around I was face to face, or more like face to chest, with the mysterious man. I inhaled sharply and took a step back. His hand shot out and grabbed me by my arm. I squeaked as he drug me to the forest just outside my flat. Of course, my flat was also on the outskirts of town.

"Wha-What do you want from me?" I stuttered. Not feeling propelled to speak to him. He didn't say a word just walked deeper into the dark, mist filled forest. I started to shake, so bad, that he picked me up by my upper arms and carried me.

"Put me down! Help! Hel-!" He covered my mouth with his hands and kept walking. He finally reached his destination and dropped me there on the ground.

"My Princess, you must forgive me but I can not leave you anymore. I tried for the sake that you deserved better but I am not strong enough." He stated with so much intensity I was reeled in. "Pardon? Princess? I'm sorry, but I'm not your_ Princess_. I don't have a clue who you are, sorry." I said, as I got up and dusted myself off. "You know Princess. I know you do, you have to." He said, broken hearted. I frowned.

Then the unthinkable happened he _bit_ her. Bit her. I screamed as his teeth sank into my skin there on my neck. But, my screams stopped as the pain lessened. I started to see black dots everywhere I looked. Then it was black.

* * *

><p>…<em>Present time…<em>

She is now the mysterious 'dark lord' she had called the vampire that day in the same old, shabby coffee shop. Her laugh broke the silence at the crowded table. It was a dark mincing laugh as she spotted her prince…


End file.
